Inside Out (I Love 1983 Style)
I Love 1983's Movie-Spoof of Walt Disney and Pixar 2015 Movie Film: Inside Out. It Will Appear YouTube in Future. Cast *Riley - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) *Bill - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Newborn Riley - Dinah (Alice in Wonderland) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Joy - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Disgust - Chip (Mickey Mouse/Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Anger - Donald Duck (Mickey Mouse) *Fear - Mickey Mouse *Bing Bong - Goofy (Mickey Mouse) *Jill's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Lina (Yin Yang Yo!) *Jill's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Bill's Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Flippy (Happy Tree Friends) *Bill's Anger - Pete (Mickey Mouse) *Bill's Fear - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Meg - Blyhte Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Rainbow Unicorn - Noble Heart Horse (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Ajax the Gorilla (Donald Duck shorties) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Horace Horsecollar (Mickey Mouse) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Nutty (Happy Tree Friends) *Jangles' Anger - Dale (Mickey Mouse/Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Jangles' Fear - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Jordan - Lucas Nickle (The Ant Bully) *Jordan's Joy - Birthday Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - Yuck (Yin Yang Yo!) *Jordan's Anger - Tenderheart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Fear - Toothy (Happy Tree Friends) *Cool Girl - Yumi Yoshimura (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6Teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Minnie Mouse (Mickey Mouse) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Lammy (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Joy - Clarabelle Cow (Mickey Mouse) *Teacher's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - She-Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Anger - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Mac and Tosh (Looney Tunes) See Also *Inside Out (I Love 1983 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (I Love 1983 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (I Love 1983 Style) - Romantic Heart Skunk Quick Thinking *Inside Out (I Love 1983 Style) - Pepe Le Pew We Should Cry *Inside Out (I Love 1983 Style) - Chip Five Second Rule *Inside Out (I Love 1983 Style) - Donald Duck My Bad *Inside Out (I Love 1983 Style) - Mickey Mouse Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (I Love 1983 Style): Proud Heart Cat's First Date? *Inside Out (I Love 1983 Style) - Transcripts Gallery Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Joy Pepe says do not try that at home.png|Pepe Le Pew as Sadness Chip-chip-n-dale-rescue-rangers-3.51.jpg|Chip as Disgust Character mickeymouse donaldduck d79720c3.jpeg|Donald Duck as Anger Mickey Mouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Fear Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Riley Anderson Toodles Galore.jpg|Toodles Galore as Jill Anderson Tom-tom-and-jerry-mgm-1.68.jpg|Tom Cat as Bill Anderson A-Goofy-Movie-Open-Road.jpg|Goofy as Bing Bong GigglesnewprofilepictureZ.png|Giggles as Jill's Joy Emotion Gentle-heart-lamb-care-bears-family-44.2.jpg|Gentle Heart Lamb as Jill's Sadness Emotion CuddlesProfilePictureImageZ.png|Cuddles as Bill's Joy Emotion Happy Bright Heart.jpg|Bright Heart Raccoon as Bill's Sadness Emotion Pete.jpg|Pete as Bill's Anger Emotion Champ Bear.png|Champ Bear as Bill's Fear Emotion Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Dream Director Tweety-bird-the-sylvester-and-tweety-mysteries-10.9.jpg|Tweety as Jangles' Joy Emotion Grumpy Bear.jpg|Grumpy Bear as Jangles' Sadness Emotion Dale in Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg|Dale as Jangles' Anger Emotion Wile-e-coyote-looney-tunes-reality-check-19.1.jpg|Wile E. Coyote as Jangles' Fear Emotion Toothy-1-.png|Toothy as Jordan's Fear Emotion Minnie as Maria-1-.jpg|Minnie Mouse as Cool Girl's Joy Emotion PetuniaYT-1-.jpg|Petunia as Cool Girl's Sadness Emotion Lydia.png|Lydia Deetz as Cool Girl's Disgust Emotion Shy Flaky-1-.png|Flaky as Teacher's Sadness Emotion Shreeky.jpg|Shrieky as Teacher's Anger Emotion Penelope Pussycat.png|Penelope Pussycat as Teacher's Fear Emotion Category:I Love 1983 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Alyson/mel blanc/corey burton/bill farmer/tress macneille Category:Russi taylor Category:Alyson court